deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kasumi
"I no longer have anything left to lose." :::::''---Kasumi'' Biography :"I don't want to hurt you, but if I have to, I will." ---Kasumi Kasumi is a character that debuted in Dead or Alive. She is a ninja from the Mugen Tenshin clan who became a runaway ninja after she entered the first Dead or Alive tournament. She is the sister of Hayate and older half sister of Ayane. She was to become the 18th Master of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, but ran away in order to enter the Dead or Alive tournament. There, she hoped to defeat Raidou, the man responsible for crippling Hayate. Because of that, Kasumi broke the code of the Mugen Tenshin and is now a traitor to the village. She is an honorable and kind spirit although a highly skilled ninja with deadly abilities. She doesn't like to see people suffering at the hands of her skills and is inclined to show mercy even to her enemies. Fighting She features good speed and execution. However, her range is lacking and her single strikes do little damage. She is a pressure character, focusing more on extremely fast attacks and great interrupters to keep the opponent constantly on the defense. She is not powerful, but has moderate defense and speed, and very high technique and jump. She makes a balanced fighter using her ninpo, teleporting abilities and her ninjato for self-defense. Weapon Kasumi carries a short sword, which she can be seen using sheathed or unsheathed. Aside from her physical weapon, she is skilled at Ninjutsu. Her and her clones continuously teleport throughout the series, leaving behind sakura petals. Kasumi also shoots energy blasts from her hands. It only took a few of these for her clones to take down Yuna's Aeon, Valefor. Her ninjutsu attacks are usually pink in color. Clones Kasumi's clones appear to ambush her and Tifa in Dead Fantasy IV. It should be noted that Kasumi's clones were made against her consent, and that they are not on the same side, hence Kasumi's mortified expression once they do appear. The clones were created by DOATEC from Kasumi, and are released by Helena Douglas. It is shown that the clones are only capable of maintaining a fourteen hour lifespan. They are nearly as strong as Kasumi, it would seem, only slightly less so. They do, however, still know all of Kasumi's techniques, including teleportation and energy blasts. The clones took down all of Yuna's Aeons before being repelled by Cloud. During this time Kasumi is briefly seen dueling her clone before being struck by Ifrit. Afterward, Kasumi teleported them away to deal with on her own, but was incapable of finishing off all of them, at which point Ryu Hayabusa saved her. As of DFV, all clones appear to be dead. Relationships Hayate :: "You know me?" ---Hayate "Aren't you my brother...?" ---Kasumi Kasumi is Hayate's little sister. Hayate was a very protective brother to Kasumi, so they had a close brother/sister relationship. After Hayate was injured by Raidou, Kasumi sought revenge on Raidou for what he did to Hayate, seeking to restore her brother's honor. They have a very strong bond, even as Hayate becomes the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan and Kasumi becomes a runaway. Hayate will never harm Kasumi himself, but he will not speak to her over the shame that he chooses the clan over Kasumi. Still, no matter what, Hayate and Kasumi will always be brother and sister. Ayane Ayane is Kasumi's half sister. Kasumi and Ayane had a close relationship as friends when they were kids. However, after Ayane left the Mugen Tenshin Clan, the two didn't see each other for years. Their friendship turned to bitter rivalry. Ayane was consumed with jealousy --- jealousy that Kasumi was treated like a princess, while she was treated like dirt. After Kasumi left the village, Ayane was sent to kill her. It is possible that their rivalry is over, or at least weakened, as Ayane stops Kasumi from trying to save Helena, an action that likely would have ended in Kasumi's death. Ryu Hayabusa In every single DOA game, Kasumi is Ryu's tag team partner. Ryu is great friends with Kasumi, just like how he is with Hayate. Ryu promised Hayate that he will protect Kasumi at all cost. Ryu had been since the first DOA game when he entered the tournament to help Kasumi. Even though she broke one of the laws, Ryu still kept his promise and still watches Kasumi as he was the only person who cared for her after she abandoned Mugen Tenshin Village. Also in Ryu's story mode, he decided to fight ALPHA-152 instead of Kasumi. Helena Kasumi seems to be friendly with Helena and seems to understand the pain that Helena must be going through. However when Helena tries to kill Kasumi only to be saved by Hayabusa, then it is shown that this is one of the few times that Kasumi has no mercy for Helena. Even so she still tried to stop Helena from committing suicide, which would have resulted in her death had Ayane not stopped her, showing that she still cares for Helena. Role in Dead Fantasy DFI Kasumi is revealed to be the person stalking Yuna in the opening of Dead Fantasy I. Kasumi is the first Dead or Alive character introduced. Ayane joins soon after, and the three soon begin a fierce and fast paced fight. Following Hitomi's entrance, Rikku utilizes Kasumi's teleportation abilities by tossing her through the air to rescue Yuna from falling. Kasumi and her comrades take control of the fight. Just as they are about to finish their opponents, however, Tifa Lockhart shows up and kicks them back. DFII Tifa and Kasumi exchange magical attacks while Hitomi pushes back the other two FF girls. Tifa is slashed by Kasumi, and kneels over in pain. She is joined by Yuna, and together they kick Kasumi back. Kasumi duels, Yuna, but ends up on the losing end and lays still for a minute. After suffering the FF girl's three-way attack, Kasumi places her arm on Ayane's shoulder, who brushes it off. Ayane jumps to the top of the tower to charge her ninjutsu spell while Kasumi defends her. She holds back Rikku and Yuna, but is taken down by Tifa. Ayane then destroys the tower. While sliding down the tower, Kasumi teleports close to Tifa, who uppercuts her into the air. Rikku is above them, and kicks her back down to Tifa, who uses her signature Limit Break to grab her by the neck, drag her across the floor, and then breaks open a stone wall blocking everyone's path by throwing Kasumi through it. While the FF girls are hasted, Kasumi's teleportation manages to keep up with Yuna's bullets momentarily, until Yuna unleashes her rain of bullets, sending Kasumi down. Kasumi then saves her team by teleporting them onto the ground below instead of falling. Kasumi briefly engages Tifa while on the rock, but is beaten back. Later, while on the ice field, Kasumi briefly duels Kairi. Yuna outsmarts Kasumi's teleportation by anticipating the direction she would move to and shooting there. This pushes Kasumi into an ideal position to be slammed by Rinoa. Afterward, when the Lunar portals are brought down, Yuna tackles and shoots Kasumi into one, heralding a battle between them in the future. DFIV Kasumi later fights Yuna in the flower fields in DFIV, though neither lands a blow on the other. Thereupon they were both suddenly attacked by Kasumi X clones, with Kasumi herself visibly surprised. Yuna called forth her Aeons to fend off the clones. Kasumi is briefly seen fighting one of her clones when she is hit by Ifrit's Hellfire. In the end, however, the aeons were unable to defeat all of the Kasumi X's. Just as Yuna was about to be dispatched by the horde of clones, Cloud intervened and knocked them away. Upon his entrance, Kasumi appears in front of them. She then mass-teleports the clones away to deal with them herself. DFV Kasumi is seen dueling what remains of her clones, whom are greatly diminished in number. Just as she succumbs to exhaustion and the clones ready to finish her off, Ryu Hayabusa dispatches them. Momiji then reads Kasumi's mind, reflecting on the events of the series so far. The three then teleport off. Future Kasumi is in the company of Ryu Hayabusa and Momiji. A rematch could be possible with Yuna. However it is not known where they are headed in future installments.